Freehold of The Wolves
---- * Mad King: Canik * Hand of the King: pjk11 * Minister of Harmony: Smitty256 * Minister of Coin: Joseph Black * Minister of Discord: The Dark Lord Sauron |internationalrelations = See below |forumurl = https://discord.gg/dE8GDx6 |ircchannel = |offsitememberlisturl = |statsdate = November 27th, 2017 |totalnations = 102 |totalstrength = 10,134,490 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 99,358 |totalnukes = 1,484 |aidslots = 233 / 583 |rank = 5 |score = 41.73 }} Freehold of The Wolves is the sanctioned alliance on the White team. History Freehold of The Wolves (FTW) was formed as the result of a merger between The Freehold and the Fellowship of The Wolves by Maegor, Canik, and pjk11 on October 25th, 2017. Founding Charter *Note that this charter is the historical document, not the current ruling one. Charter of Freehold of The Wolves Across the Narrow Sea, an empire of fire and blood was led by a dragonriding people with silver hair and purple eyes. North of The Neck, in the land of winter, packs of Wolves roamed supreme; these very Wolves joined under one pack, and that one pack formed a Fellowship. These two peoples met when the first dragon landed in the North. The dragons and wolves made for ready allies, and, soon, wolf and dragon shared the same mead, the same halls, the same brotherhood which only fire and winter could breed. For, only a strong people can survive in a land of fire; similarly, can only a strong people survive in a land of ice. When the Diadoch and the Alpha led their two people into battle, side-by-side, all realized that only would the enemies of both realms be defeated with their new brothers by their side. All Wolves and all Dragons then proclaimed in one voice that a new brotherhood, a new fellowship would be formed. This brotherhood would be guided by the words of “Fire and Ice,” and the tenets of Brotherhood, of Unity, and of Fearlessness. This new brotherhood then declared that they would be thusly governed: Article I: Admission i. If a nation wishes to join the ranks of the Freehold of The Wolves, they must submit an application per the instructions of the Internal Affairs Department. ii. Following their application’s approval, the applicant shall become a Brother or Sister, subject to all rights and duties therein. Article II: Government i. The Triarchy shall serve as the governing body, solely responsible for the affairs, governance, policies, treaties, and laws of the alliance. The Triumvirate shall be comprised of the three Triarchs: one for Foreign, Internal, and Military Affairs. The Triarchy shall serve for indefinite terms, subject to an alliance-wide vote of confidence; if a vote of no confidence surpasses 65% +1 toward a specific Triarch, that Triarch shall resign their office. The Triarchs shall then choose a replacement, who must be approved by the Elder Council with a majority vote of the same. The Triarchs are responsible for the management of their individual departments, per the policy discussions of the Triarchy. The Triarchs may organize their departments as they desire and appoint/dismiss their subordinates at their pleasure. ii. The Elder Council shall serve as the advisory body of the Freehold of The Wolves, responsible for advising the Triarchy regarding specific laws and treaties. The Elder Council shall be comprised of five Elders, all of whom hold indefinite terms until resignation or a request for resignation via the Triarchy. If the council reaches a majority vote in disfavor of a specific law or treaty, the recommendation shall be submitted to the Triarchy. Should a vacancy occur, they shall be replaced as necessary via vote from remaining council. In the case of a tie, the Triarchy votes to break such. iii. The Assembly shall serve as an open assembly for all Brothers and Sisters who are not members of the government to voice their opinions on matters. Article III: Policies and Governance i. All policies, all treaties, all declarations of war and peace, all disciplinary actions, all laws, and all other umbrella terms regarding the governance and leadership of the alliance shall be the sole authority of the Triarchy. Individual Triarchs may handle disciplinary matters within their own department per their discretion. Article IV: Amendments i. Any Brother or Sister may propose an amendment to the charter. In order for an amendment to be ratified, it must receive unanimous approval by the Triarchy and three of the five Elders. Signed, October 25th, 2017, Canik – Triarch of Military Affairs// Maegor – Triarch of Foreign Affairs// Pjk11 – Triarch of Internal Affairs International relations